


Spiderman: Syndicate OC 1 Finalized

by Metalocelot98



Series: Spiderman: Syndicate OCs [1]
Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Spiderman: Syndicate OC 1 Finalized

Name: Zackery Jones 

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Species: Human/spider hybreed 

Occupation: Super hero/cashier

Alias: Spiderman

Affiliation: U~ebuu~oriāzu

Abilities: Camouflage, super human strength, super human speed, wall crawling, web spinners, eletricity control, healing factor

Appearance: zip up spiderman Hoodia with zip up hood, black cut resistant gloves, blue skinny jeans, black sneakers

Relationships: Mother (deceased), Father (In prison for life), Susan (older sister and roommate) Anti-Venom (ally), Agent Venom (Brother in law/ally), Spider girl (girlfriend/ally), Scarlet Spider (Rival/ally), Spider Carnage (former enemy now trusted ally) Iron Spider (ally) 

History: Received his powers from an illegal human animal gene splicing experiment. Lives with his sister because his dad killed his mom. Moved from California to Tokyo too live with his sister. Once used the venom symbiote by accident resulting in a battle for control of his body. After disposing of the symbiote he gave a sample to his sister to analyze. His sister is one of the few people who knows he's spiderman. Anti-venom symbiote was originally made for him, but a robbery gone wrong released the symbiote that eventually ended up in Lee Suzuki's hands and bonded with him. His brother in law David Alexander a former CIA black ops agent came into contact with venom symbiote the same night Zackery "disposed" of it slowly turning him into Agent Venom as he had surprisingly a lot of self control that the symbiote couldn't overcome. Scarlet Spider is another human spider hybrid from the illegal splicing experiments and considers Zackery obsolete in comparison to him. His girlfriend Aika Suzuki gained her powers after some Zackery's blood fell into an open cut of hers. Accidentally created spider carnage when he tried to destroy a new symbiote that was stronger than venom which bonded with him, but eventually wound up in Joseph Smiths hands turning him into Spider Carnage. Iron Spider is an suit of armor/exo skeleton that mimics Zackery's powers and was created by a 13 year old college graduate named Arjay Davis. Was not openly trusted by police as they thought he was a illegal vigilante. Considers the symbiotes his greatest mistake after a new Venom and Carnage were created along with Toxin, Scream, She-Venom, Razor, and Reaper.


End file.
